All I Want For Christmas
by Pikalex
Summary: Christmas Sjips story. Sips and Sjin are just starting to get closer to each other when a gift giving misunderstanding causes Sjin to doubt Sips' feelings. My very first fic, fluffy and no more explicit than kissing.


Author's Note: This is my first fic ever, after years of reading a lot of fanfiction I felt like I should start giving back a bit and Sjips doesn't have a lot of love. So I hope you enjoy and any feedback would be very much appreciated!

Sjin went about his work happily, stringing up some lights along the top of the dirt factory. It was finally Christmas Day, and he had never been so excited. He'd never had someone to really spend it with, but now that he and Sips were… well, they hadn't really ever talked about what they were, not yet. But Sjin had a hope in his heart that today might change that. "Sjin!" Sips bellowed from the sorting facility, "Yeah Sips?" "Meet me at that administration building by the girl-guide's factory in a few minutes" Sips shouted, already flying off in that direction. "Oh, sure Sips!" Sjin answered, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. They barely used that building, it'd be a good place to hide a present. Finishing up with the lights and taking a minute to admire his work he flew off.

Stepping into the building Sjin couldn't help but feel a touch of intimidation at Sips sitting at his desk, the company motto behind him. He glanced over at the closet he'd had to spend some time in but tried to put it out of mind, things were better now. "So what did you want Sips?" Sjin asked, approaching the desk. "Well, it's Christmas and you've been doing a good job, we've got a factory up and all sorts of swish junk so I've got a nice little present for you here, on behalf of Sips Co. So here you go you son of a bitch" Sips announced, tossing a wrapped square present over the table. Sjin tore into it excitedly but couldn't help his face falling slightly as it revealed the brown block within. "D-dirt?" Sjin asked, his voice starting to falter. "Damn straight, the finest Sips Co dirt, that's the best god damn present in the world." "That's… that's great Sips, thanks. I've just gotta go finish up my work on the factory so I better get on that before it gets dark…" Sjin said hurrying out of the building and trying to keep his disappointment out of his voice. Flying as quickly as he could off to the top of the factory he finally slumped against the brick, trying to keep his emotions under control. Sips was always a mean son of a gun but he thought things were different between them now, that Sips cared for him too. But how did he really know that? There had been the lingering touches of hands on shoulders while examining a building and even the one time Sips had been so excited to show off his work he'd grabbed Sjin's hand to lead him along. Sjin had struggled to control the blush spreading across his cheeks but when Sips looked back he just gave Sjin a taunting yet tender smile and didn't let go of his hand until they'd had to split up. But that wasn't exactly proof was it? Maybe he'd read too much into things. Angrily he wiped at the tears on his face. He'd always been sensitive and he hated when his emotions were strong and he couldn't help crying. At least Sips hadn't seen. Sniffling and trying to push down all of the hurt and disappointment in his chest Sjin pulled out some bricks and got back to work on the factory.

"Hook line and sinker, aww yeeeeah" Sips said to himself triumphantly as soon as Sjin left the building. That son of a bitch would never know what hit him when Sips revealed his real present. He smiled at the thought of how excited Sjin would be, he'd always loved that about him, the way he got so caught up in his excitement that he couldn't even finish his sentences. He'd never expected his feelings for Sjin to be anything more than friendship but now that it had started to become something more Sips realized he wouldn't want it any other way. Humming to himself he headed out to work on his secret present.

Sips walked over to the window of the house for the tenth time in the last 15 minutes. The sun was almost completely set, and he could only just see the figure of Sjin working on the factory roof. What the fuck was he doing out there? It's Christmas! Finally making up his mind he grumpily bundled up in his bathrobe and bunny slippers and flew out to intercept Sjin. "Hey you big dumb dumb, what're you doing out here!" Sips said with a mixture of anger and worry, noticing the scratches on Sjin's hands and brick dust on his spacesuit and face show that he'd been working harder and more carelessly than usual. Sjin avoided his eyes, busying himself with the brickwork. He'd been hoping he could stay out until Sips was asleep, avoid Christmas altogether… and then Sips grabbed his hand and his panicking thoughts stopped. He looked at Sips dumbly, thinking of how warm his touch was and realizing how cold he was working outside in just his spacesuit. "Come on, you can finish it tomorrow" Sips said pulling Sjin along and Sjin was too conflicted and tired to protest. Inside the house a fire was lit and Sips lead Sjin over to it, "so what's the deal Sjin, I've been waiting all day, did you really forget to give a present to the best boss in the world?" he asked teasingly to hide the faint nervousness that he'd miscalculated and Sjin really hadn't thought to do anything for Christmas. "Oh, um, right! Sure! Present!" Sjin said, panicking. He couldn't give Sips his real present, but they were still friends, he needed something! "I just left it in the workshed Sips, stay here and I'll be right back!" he said and ran off. "Son of a gun, he's done that twice today!" Sips huffed as he sank into his chair.

Franticly Sjin looked through chests, hoping for some kind of inspiration. Hiding at the bottom of the tools chest he found his wrench and he pulled it out, deciding it was good enough and hurrying back to the house. Hiding it behind his back he walked up to Sips, who was looking at him expectantly. "Uh, here!" Sjin said, thrusting it out, as Sips took it with puzzlement. "Remember how you could never find your wrench? Well I though I'd just officially give you mine, so you don't have to borrow it anymore…" he trailed off. He knew it was a pretty lousy gift. Sips was privately thinking the same, but looked it over and said "Gee thanks Sjin, that's great." The two men looked at each other awkwardly in silence. Sips' thoughts started to go the same way as Sjin's had earlier, wondering if Sjin didn't feel the way he thought he did. But he stopped right there, if Sjin didn't feel the same way then they'd work it out but he'd be damned if he was gonna give up now that he'd realized how much he cared for him. "Well we better get to bed Sjin, big day tomorrow, monsters outside, lots to do." "Right…" Sjin said hesitantly, feeling miserable, but he trudged up the stairs behind Sips. When they got to the top Sips stopped and Sjin looked up and then blinked in shock. Their sparse bedroom had been transformed. The two simple beds were replaced by a sturdy double bed with soft wool blankets. A small Christmas tree with blinking lights was in the corner, and a fireplace was built in above the one on the main floor, the whole room looked amazingly cozy and Christmasy to an extent that Sjin couldn't believed from someone who disliked building as much as Sips. Sips cleared his throat meaningfully and looked up, and when Sjin followed his gaze he saw a bunch of mistletoe hung above the door. As Sjin blushed and tried to process what was happening Sips smirked and said "Mistletoe Sjin, rules are rules" and leaned in slowly. He hesitated when he was close enough to feel the warmth of Sjin's lips so close to his, uncertain of whether he should press Sjin when he'd been acting so strangely, but for Sjin it was finally sinking in that Sips had planned this whole thing and he felt tears gathering in his eyes again but this time out of joy. He put his hand behind Sips' head, kissing him deeply. Sips was surprised but his lips curled into a smile and he put his arms around Sjin, pulling his body against him. All of the winter chill and worries disappeared as they held each other. Sjin was the one to eventually break things off, grinning like an idiot, and pulling Sips towards the door. "Whatcha doing Sjin, I built this big ass bed for Christmas, we've gotta test it out!" Sips complained but Sjin just laughed and said "Not yet Sips, I have to give you your real present now!"

They flew up the inside of the tower. "I didn't have time to build the elevator yet" Sjin explained as they came up through a hole in the newly built floor to land in the penthouse. "My god Sjin, this is fantastic!" Sips shouted. Computers buzzed and whirred and the whole room looked like some kind of supervillain's lair. In the centre was a throne-like chair on a raised platform and Sjin excitedly ran up, "this is where you sit Sips, you can control the whole facility from here!" "This is fucking awesome!" Sips said, sitting in the chair, but looking around adding "but where do you sit?" "Oh, gee, I didn't really think of that" Sjin said with embarasment, but Sips grinned evilly when an idea struck him. "Looks like you'll just have to sit on my lap" he said, yanking Sjin down as he yelped. "He-hey Sips!" Sjin protested but Sips put a finger to his lips to shut him up. "Now what would you like for Christmas Sjin, I've heard you've been very good this year" Sips said in his best Santa voice, smirking at the taller man sprawled undignified on his lap. Sjin laughed and pretended to think about it, but smiled as he said "well Sips, I think that all I want for Christmas is you" and pulled himself up to kiss Sips tenderly. Entangling his hands in Sjin's hair and returning the kiss Sips whispered "I think I can manage that."


End file.
